1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-worn timepiece. The invention concerns, more particularly, a wrist-worn timepiece having a configuration that permits air to circulate between the timepiece and the wrist.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional wrist-worn timepiece, typically referred to as a watch, may be designed to perform both aesthetically and functionally during a variety of activities. Dress watches, for example, are designed to have a fashionable appearance that is appropriate for business or social gatherings. Diving watches are designed to be particularly durable and to withstand the high pressure environments often encountered by deep-sea divers. Sport watches are lightweight and worn by athletes during training or competitions.
The components of a conventional watch typically include a timing element, a case, and a wristband. The timing element is located within the case and functions to track the time and display the time for a wearer or another individual. The case protects the timing element and often includes a transparent face for viewing a time display on the timing element. The wristband extends from opposite sides of the case and secures the case and timing element to a wrist of the wearer.
Although the majority of watches include a timing element, a case, and a wristband, modem watch designs include many variations upon the components. The timing element, for example, may be mechanical, electrical, or a combination of mechanical and electrical. The wristband may have a clasp that secures the watch to the wrist or an open, bracelet-like configuration. Furthermore, the materials that form the various components may include both polymers and metals.
Sport watches are often used during athletic activities where they may encounter prolonged exposure to perspiration. Accordingly, sport watches may include variations that counter the negative effects of perspiration. For example, perspiration that collects between the watch and the wrist may cause discomfort to the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,500 to Webb, Jr. discloses a watch that is releasably-attached to a cloth-like wristband in order to absorb perspiration. U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,060 to H. Singer discloses a wristband with cushioning members that permit air to circulate between a limited portion of the wrist and the wristband. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,804 to A. W. Hiller; 2,328,785 to W. T. Cozart; and 5,638,342 to Kartsotis et al.